Esto es lo que conseguí
by samanthaaleyva
Summary: Shikamaru e Ino han sido amigos desde siempre. Ella esta enamorada de el, y el de otra. Nos cuentan su historia de amor desde su propio punto de vista. Shikatema/Shikaino. One-shot.


He visto al amor morir muchas veces, cuando merece estar vivo. La he visto llorar muchas veces, cuando debería estar viva. Ino ha sido mi mejor amiga desde siempre.

La conozco desde que tengo memoria pues nuestros padres son muy buenos amigos, junto con los padres de Choji, otro integrante de nuestro ya reconocido grupo en la aldea de Konoha: "Ino-Shika-Cho", lo que significa Ino, Shikamaru y Choji.

Nos suelen llamar así cuando estamos juntos ya que mantenemos una relación muy estrecha.

Hemos estudiado juntos desde el jardín de niños y desde ahí hemos aprendido uno del otro, a convivir sin discusiones, pues simplemente nos llevamos muy bien, de hecho, todos los viernes, la mamá de Ino, la señora Yamanaka, nos invitaba a comer y a jugar. Continuamos yendo a comer hasta la fecha, pero hoy es diferente. Ya no somos los mismos chiquillos de antes, noto en Ino cosas más diferentes. Por ser ella la única niña – "damita", como mí madre solía decirle – era muy mandona y gritona con nosotros y nos daba una paliza cuando nos portábamos mal y cuando hacíamos cosas malas. ¡Que buenos tiempos!

Aún recuerdo muchas anécdotas graciosas, como cuando Choji, Naruto, Kiba junto a Akamaru y yo nos escapamos de la clase de Iruka Sensei. ¡Vaya los golpes que recibimos de Ino! Y no le bastó con eso… fue a chismorrearle a nuestros padres, y ya se imaginan…

Sin embargo fue una aventura muy divertida y la recuerdo con mucha gracia.

También cuando la madre de Choji nos invitó a hornear galletas, ya que Ino había cumplido años y le fascinaban esas galletas. Inocentemente comenzamos a jugar a guerra de harina, azúcar y huevos. ¡Hicimos un cochinero, la cocina quedo toda embarrada! Pero éramos unos pequeñines, solo teníamos cinco años.

Vaya, recuerdo todo como si hubiera sido ayer.

Lo conozco desde que éramos pequeños, pero este sentimiento hacia el es nuevo. Ahora que tenemos dieciséis todo es diferente. El se ha vuelto más holgazán de lo que ya era y adoraba ver las nubes, como siempre, en la azotea de su casa o en el parque recostado sobre el pasto con las manos en la nuca. Le gusta mucho jugar al ajedrez, recuerdo que pasaba todo el tiempo junto a Asuma Sensei, con quien jugaba, pero desde que falleció solo lo hace con su padre.

Caminé hacia el parque con el fin de encontrarlo ahí, y bien, como había dicho, estaba situado debajo de un árbol, recostado con los ojos cerrados. Como si estuviera meditando o algo así.

No se que es lo que tiene, es como… algún tipo de magia que me hipnotiza. Odio que me pase esto… ¿porqué siempre que intento entablar conversación, el me deja sin aliento?

¡Shika! – Lo salude agitando la mano. Abrió los ojos para ver de quien trataba.

_Esa voz… conozco esa voz tal como a la palma de mi mano…_

Ahí estaba ella, la portadora de esa voz que me había sacado de mis pensamientos.

Hmp… - conteste con el tono habitual.

¿No te cansas de ser un total holgazán? – preguntó ella sonriendo, porque sabía mejor que nadie que ese era mi deporte favorito.

¿A que horas terminará tu clase de "holgazanería"? – Replicó con cierto sarcasmo en su voz.

¿Y tú a que horas vas a dejar de hacer preguntas estúpidas las cuales conoces la respuesta a la perfección? – contesté burlándome de ella, con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

Hm… veamos... ¿qué me parece tan gracioso?

Se levantó y se recargó en el tronco del árbol en que estaba. Me hizo una seña con su mano para que me sentara junto a el, ya que aún estaba de pie.

Ya estaba atardeciendo y aún tenía mucha tarea que hacer pero creo que no me importó. Comenzamos a platicar, cosas sin importancia y sentía como el tiempo pasaba muy lento cuando estaba junto a él... como si fuera cámara lenta…

…Y bien… creo que ya es tarde, debo irme, ¿qué horas son? – me preguntaba Shikamaru como desesperado, parecía haber perdido la noción del tipo y olvidado algún compromiso importante.

Las ocho catorce – le contesté mirando mi teléfono celular.

¡Vaya que el tiempo pasa rápido! debo irme, quede con Temari de verla en el puesto de helados que queda cerca de tu casa. –

_Temari…_ pensé.

Ese nombre era el único que hacia que me hirviera la sangre, hacia que mis manos tomaran forma de duros y amenazantes puños. Pero… ¿Por qué me sentía realmente así?

Tamara había sido novia de Shikamaru, pero creo que la relación había terminado hace días, y tontamente pensé que yo podría obtener el triunfo que deseaba. Esperé ocho largos meses, finalmente ella lo dejo libre, no me podía mentir, pero el era el único para mi.

Finalmente dejé que Shikamaru se fuera a su "cita"; porque yo no quería ser la culpable otra vez, ya no más…

Me quedé ahí sentada un rato más, talvez a reflexionar sentada bajo el árbol y me olvidé de todo lo demás.

Llegué a mi casa cerca de las nueve de la noche, ya esperaba los regaños de mi madre, pero me pareció muy extraño que no lo hiciera. Subí a mi habitación muy cansada y sin ganas de hacer mi tarea. Decidí faltar al colegio, solo un día, para reponerme y entrar con más ganas.

Me levanté a las once de la mañana para ayudarle a mi madre a preparar la comida, y me resultó muy extraño que no me preguntó el motivo de mi falta al colegio. Una vez terminados las labores – y esa maldita tarea que me tenía tal cual esclava africana ya me estaba volviendo loca – fui a sentarme al pie del mismo árbol del día anterior, nadie había salido de la escuela aún, así que el parque estaba solitario y se sentía una fresca brisa. Además el día era nublado y que mejor que disfrutarlo.

Me pregunté por qué razón Ino no había asistido al instituto hoy. ¿Se sentiría mal? ¿Le habría pasado algo grave? Por mi cabeza pasaron muchas cosas terribles posibles y debía saber que le ocurría pues era mi mejor amiga y me preocupaba por ella. Por fin tocó el timbre anunciando el receso, salí disparado del salón, corriendo por los pasillos mientras sacaba mi celular del bolsillo de mi pantalón. Busqué desesperadamente su número en el directorio marqué. No contestaba. Decidí llamar a su casa, me había contestado su madre.

¿Si? Disculpe señora Yamanaka, habla Shikamaru… - Tantos años de conocernos no habían pasado en vano y me había ganado la confianza de la madre de Ino.

¡Shika! ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Me preguntaba si estaba Ino ahí en su casa. Y porque no vino…

La verdad no se el motivo, pero me pareció muy extraño de su parte. ¿Quisieras hablar con ella? Creo que está en su habitación…

No, déjenlo así. No la quiero molestar, solo quería saber si se encontraba ahí.

¡Vaya! Eres muy considerado, y por cierto, a ver cuando vienes a comer para prepararte las bolitas de arroz que tanto te gustan.

Ah, gracias, mañana seguro voy a su casa.

Muy bien Shika, aquí te vamos a estar esperando. Nos vemos

Gracias. Que estén bien.

Debía buscar a Ino, tal vez de dio un fuerte resfriado y esta ahí en su casa. Mejor voy a dejar que descanse, de seguro se ha de sentir pésimo.

Me encontraba sentada debajo de ese árbol aún, parecía estar muy preocupada pensando en tonterías y en como esa chica _"Temari" _iba a arruinar esos hermosos atardeceres que él y yo podríamos pasar juntos. Pero yo quiero tenerlo para mí, él ha dejado un espacio en mí y ahora yo quiero estar en el lugar de ella. Me retorcía al pensar que ahora iba a ser ella en vez de mí.

Sentí pasos detrás de mi, volteé para ver de quien se trataba y ahí estaba el…

Ya se a lo que vienes… de todos modos, yo ya me iba.

Si crees que vengo a ver las nubes, estás tonta. Te busqué por todos lados, fui a tu casa y no estabas, así que te busqué por todas partes y me rendí y después recurrí a este lugar para haber si de casualidad te encontraba, y aquí estas.

Seguimos platicando largo tiempo hasta que – no sé como ni de que manera salió ese tema – el comenzó a hablar de _aquella…_

Como buena amiga, ¿te podría confiar un secreto? – me dijo un poco sonrojado.

Eh, claro… ¿porqué no? – sabía perfectamente cuales iban a ser las palabras que iban a salir de su boca.

Creo que… me he vuelto a enamorar de Temari…- Menudo dolor que sentí al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca. – Y talvez reconsideremos nuestra relación nuevamente. – Lo decía tan tranquilo y de una manera tal altanera que ganas de golpearlo como cuando chicos, no me faltaron.

Ahora… - inquirí con una voz suave, pero se podía notar el tono de dolor mezclado con tristeza - ¿Te podría decir algo yo? – pregunté, a lo que el asintió con la cabeza. - ¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo! ¿¡Qué diantres te pasa!? ¿Qué acaso no sabes como es ella? ¡Pareciera que no la conoces, se mete con cualquiera que ve, te esta usando! – traté de calmarme y de no estar gritando pero fue en vano.

¡Tu solo estás diciendo eso porque estas celosa y la quieres hundir! ¿Porqué no enfrentas la realidad, crees que no me he dado cuenta que estas repentinamente enamorada de mí? – comenzó a gritarme sin poderse controlar. Me pare de donde estaba sentada y no puede evitar dejar caer una lágrima que humedeció el césped mientras daba pasos lentos en dirección contraria a la de él.

Ino, espera… perdón. ¡No te quise decir todo eso! ¡Perdóname Ino!

¿! Como hemos llegado hasta aquí!? Cuando parecía conocerte tan bien…- le dije, mientras me retiraba con pasos lentos. - ¡Dime! ¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí? – le grité exigiendo una respuesta. De su rostro salieron unas cuantas lágrimas. – Creo que lo se…- apreté mis puños con fuerza. – Ahora te puedes quedar con Tamara, no me molesta, pero ¿ves?... ESTO es lo que consigues cuando dejas que tu corazón gane…-

Tras decirle eso, salí corriendo hacia mi casa.

Ya han trascurrido dos meses desde que sucedió esa pelea. No he vuelto a ver a Ino, ni siquiera en la escuela. Pero… ¿Cómo corresponderle si en mi corazón no estaba ella? Pero no puedo pretender que no vi nada…

¿Cómo podría decidir lo que estaba bien, si el estaba nublando mi mente? No podía ganar sus batallas perdidas, todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo tener lo que nunca fue mío, cuando el siempre tomaba partido? Pero no se va a llevar mi orgullo, no esta vez…


End file.
